dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:South Supreme Kai
Just a little choice of wording I object to this page saying he "fought evenly" with Buu. This fight lasted one minute and ended with South Kaioshin being heavily injured from just a single kick while Buu was completely fine. Even Manga Good Buu put up a better fight than this, yet I don't see people saying he 'fought evenly' with Kid Buu. It would be better to just say that he put up a fight, albeit a short and not particularly impressive one.RandomGuy96 (talk) 08:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :The fought evenly: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiHZ1XlWgWQ. Then, once Kid Buu was successfull in a counterattack, he took that opporunity to absorb the Southern Supreme Kai thanks to his arm that Southern Supreme Kai removed. That's the technique Buu uses against characters he can't defeat, such as Gotenks. 08:40, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::How is badly injuring someone badly with one kick and shrugging off their hits, and beating them easily in less than a minute while laughing 'fighting evenly' with them? It's very obvious from this short fight that Buu is way stronger. And no, he clearly defeated South Kaioshin, and doesn't only use absorption on guys he can't beat. Even if he did, that's Super Buu, who has a completely different personality than the original.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 08:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm there is a slight problem with you Random. It was stated by an interview of Akira's editor that Southern Supreme Kai got absorbed because Kid Buu was frightened of Southern Supreme Kai's power after causing great pain to him with ripping his arm off and head butting him.User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 14:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::RandomGuy96 you only base you're opinion on the part where Kid Buu gained the advantage. You're biased. Southern Supreme Kai dominated the first part of the battle and ripped Kid Buu's arm. Kid Buu managed to counterattack a few seconds near the end and took this brief advantage he gained to absorb Southern Supreme Kai. Rawatch the battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiHZ1XlWgWQ 16:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I watched the battle. He didn't dominate early on, at the very best they were on par, but then Kid Buu easily deflected his blast and heavily injured him with one kick. Seriously, if you get stomped by your opponent in one minute while they're laughing, how are you considered even with them? Also, @DestroyUsAll, first of all, that interview is likely fake, and secondly, even it wasn't, Toriyama's editor wouldn't know crap about an anime filler scene.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 00:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I would just like to add that Majin Buu probably absorbed him because he was the first "tough" fighter he had fought. MegaBossMan (talk) 21:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Death He doesn't die when Kid Buu is destroyed; he still lives inside Fat Buu. Remember that Kid Buu is his pure form without any absorptions. If Kid Buu had him inside, he'd be Buff Buu, but he wasn't. 17:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *You might actually be right, South Kaioshin probably is part of Mr. Buu and not Kid Buu, I'll revert it then. I guess instead his death would be changed to "Before Age 889" to match Uub's death.Neffyarious (talk) 17:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Good Buu So I have a question about Good Buu. When vegeta cut him free inside Super Buu's Head, Super buu transformed back into Kid Buu, because he no longer had the Kais inside him. Does that mean Good Boo still has the Kais inside him and would it be possible to rescue them and if so woul he revert back to another Kid Buu?Potter7137 (talk) 18:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno, possibly not. He is already fused with them for over 5 million years so they are possibly already integrated inside him. 19:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Given that Grand Supreme Kai still exists inside Good Buu as shown during the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga it's possible that South Supreme Kai does too though he hasn't appeared yet as a transformation for Good Buu presumably due to his memories not being unlocked like Grand Supreme Kai's have.RaphBlade7 (talk) 12:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Name Where did his name come from? It doesnt seem to be referenced.J spencer93 (talk) 09:15, April 27, 2017 (UTC)